This Gerbera variety, named `Diva`, originated as a seedling at Rijsenhout, and resulted from the crossing in March of 1981 of 80-305 as the seed parent and the pollen parent identified as 80-310, taken from my collection of Gerbera maintained for breeding purposes at Rysenhout, the Netherlands. My objective in making the crossing being to develop new Gerbera varieties having blooms of good quality and excellent color on strong plants having good winter production in my greenhouses. This plant was selected from the seedlings resulting from the above crossing because of its large flower size, its long stem and its vigorous and strong growth habit. The characteristics embracing the above objectives along with other desirable improvements as set forth below distinguish this new plant from its parents as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware.
The varieties thought to be most similar are `Marleen`, `Vesta` and `Clementine`. `Diva` is distinguished from `Marleen` by a different color and bigger leaves. `Diva` is distinguished from `Vesta` by its different color, longer flower stem and bigger florets. `Diva` is distinguished from `Clementine` by its double variety and bigger florets.
Asexual propagation of this selected plant was carried on under my direction at Rysenhout by cuttings and further by means of tissue culture at Naaldwijk, the Netherlands, through several successive generations which clearly demonstrated that the novel characteristics of its blooming and growth habits appear to be firmly fixed and would remain true from generation to generation.
The following is a detailed description of my new Gerbera plant based upon observations of greenhouse plants grown at Naaldwijk, Netherlands, the color designations being according to the R.H.S. Colour Chart published by The Royal Horticultural Society of London, England.